


[賢駝] 真養狗文學

by yyccc



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 4





	[賢駝] 真養狗文學

真養狗文學

[1]  
經濟不景氣。  
百業蕭條，民不聊生，飯都要沒得吃，更遑論花大錢打官司了，律師業整體面對經濟衰退的衝擊，林煐岷不只一次後悔自己幹嘛衝動的自立門戶，陷入沒接到案子就沒錢賺的高風險職涯。

而事實是他已經許久沒接到像樣的委託，即將山窮水盡，不想放棄律師的工作又亟需金錢，看看自己剩下的專長也只餘下那張臉，正巧在路上拿到了來路不明的傳單，他被上頭的高額報酬吸引，牙一咬，應徵了男公關店，過著白天做個正經律師，夜晚陪寂寞女人們喝酒周旋的日子。

反正堅持著賣笑不賣身，夜晚的兼職除了需要多喝點酒，倒也沒想像的那麼難熬。重要的是廣告傳單沒騙人，錢確實來得很快，不但足夠生存還能過上稍微揮霍的生活。看著自己手腕上新買的，自己一點都不需要的名牌錶，林煐岷滿足的笑了，踏上夜晚的上班路。

雖說男公關店絕大部分以女客為主，不過較偶爾的狀況也會碰到應酬的場面，今天的狀況看來是招待一間內衣公司，幾乎都是女性職員，大手筆點了店裡一半以上的男公關恣意狂歡。林煐岷驚訝的發現來來客裡竟然還有幾個男人，看來是負責招待的業務，尷尬的坐在角落猛灌酒。  
「呀，幫我們東賢倒酒。」指揮著站在附近的林煐岷，已經喝掉半瓶香檳的女社長拉著身旁名叫東賢的男人，幾乎整個身體都貼了上去，看這局面，都要搞不清楚誰是男公關了。  
「我們東賢真的長得很好看啊......當男公關也綽綽有餘的臉啊。」女社長心思完全不在周遭的男公關，一個勁兒的對身旁的男人性騷擾。  
「別在原本那兒幹業務了，來我們公司好不好，嗯？會給你很好的條件的。」  
「代表，您喝多了。」男人臉上掛著客氣有禮的微笑，不著痕跡地不斷推開社長伸過來的手，林煐岷同情的看了那男人一眼，目光卻對個正著，男人對他無奈的笑了笑。  
看來今晚是拿不到什麼高額坐檯費了，畢竟大金主的醉翁之意根本不在他們這些男公關上，林煐岷斷念轉而換到另張桌子，陪著一同來狂歡的女職員喝酒。  
只可憐在這個世道還努力工作的業務先生，就算忍受著性騷擾也想拿到生意，尊敬啊尊敬。不過話說回來，那個被性騷擾的男人長得是真的好看，一張白白淨淨的臉配上立體的五官，怕是比店裡九成以上的人都好看吧，林煐岷邊幫身旁的女客斟滿酒，邊分神胡亂想著。

[2]  
白天和黑夜的雙面人生是永不交會的兩條平行線，這是林煐岷的堅定不移的信條，也是他一直認為的事實，所以碰到未設想過的場面時，他徹底慌了手腳。

前往一間中型電商事業的辦公室，他好不容易接到較有規模的委託案，是處理有關企業智慧財產糾紛的內容。坐在會議室，接待的女職員端上茶水隨即離開，他環視四周百般聊賴，手上還戴著那嶄新的昂貴手錶。  
等了半晌，會議室的大門被推開，一前一後走進兩個人，他趕緊站起身迎接，走在前頭的是一個頗有威嚴，約莫五十歲上下的主管，後頭跟著高挑的年輕屬下。

在看到年輕屬下的那一秒，林煐岷心中精心分隔開來的、日夜區隔的防線崩毀了，一陣天旋地轉，他顯些站不住腳。  
「律師怎麼了？」  
「沒事......不好意思讓您見笑了。」  
他慌忙與兩人交換名片，指尖卻控制不住地微微顫動。

雙方簡單談了一下案件細節後，主管就先行離席，留下林煐岷和並不是第一次見面的男人。  
金東賢，方才交換的名片上是這個名字沒錯，雖然他昨天晚上就已經從女社長的口中知曉了這人的名字。  
「那我說明一下本案預計的辦理期程…….」撐著不令聲音透露膽怯，林煐岷強自鎮定的開口，卻馬上就被金東賢給打斷。  
「林律師......原來是律師啊。」  
金東賢飽滿的嘴唇勾起一抹弧度好看的笑容。  
「那為什麼，晚上會出現在那種地方呢？」

他認出來了。果然。  
顧不得形象，林煐岷當場雙膝一軟，跪在地上一味乞求著。  
「拜託你了...別告訴別人！要我做什麼都可以......」  
「嗯哼。」  
青年玩味地看著他，從胸前的西裝口袋掏出鋼筆，取了一張自己的名片，在背面寫下一串地址。  
「那麼，這周四晚上七點，到這個地址。委託案的詳情就之後再說，還有其他事要忙，我就先走了，律師先生。」  
似乎是吃定了林煐岷無法說不，男人說罷也沒等林煐岷答覆，揮揮手就走出了會議室。

這到底是要做什麼？面對不容拒絕的邀約，林煐岷從血液竄上無邊際的恐懼，但比起未知的情境，他更怕的是眼下面臨的、身份被拆穿所導致的社會性的死亡。他緊捏住那張寫了地址的名片，走出企業的辦公大樓後，立馬打電話去辭掉了男公關的工作。

[3]  
循著地址，林煐岷抵達住宅區裡一棟平凡無奇隨處可見的大樓前。  
七點到了，門口沒有人，十二月的天氣裡，他穿的大衣顯然不夠抵禦戶外的寒意，一陣風吹來，林煐岷冷得直搓手。

「抱歉，等很久了嗎？」  
過了十幾分鐘，拎著公事包從路口走過來的金東賢看到林煐岷，揮揮手笑道，看起來是剛下班。青年的長相好看、聲音甜美，帶著謙恭有禮的笑容，但誰知道那副皮相下藏著怎麼樣的惡魔的心？林煐岷不禁毛骨悚然。

金東賢領他進了大樓、按下電梯，感應電子鎖後，推開屋子的門走進去，應入眼簾的是空間適中、木質裝潢為主的溫馨室內空間，地上還鋪著踩著就彷彿要陷進去的厚地毯。  
「外面很冷吧，我幫你弄點熱的飲料。」金東賢殷勤的走向客廳旁的小吧檯。  
「不用了。」  
林煐岷語氣僵硬的回話，「你要多少錢就快說。」  
說到底還不就是要對他勒索，那不如給他一個痛快吧，哪需要在這裡假惺惺。

「……好吧。」  
金東賢放下手上的馬克杯，走向站在客廳中央的林煐岷，停在他的面前。  
「不過我要的不是錢。」  
看著林煐岷困惑的表情，金東賢笑了笑，繼續說下去。  
「我一直都很喜歡狗，尤其是那種大型犬，只可惜我對狗毛過敏。」  
「所以，其實也沒什麼難的，就是......林律師，你就暫時讓我模擬一下養狗的感覺吧。」

青年笑得無害，林煐岷被這羞辱人的要求氣得渾身發抖。  
「你這混帳——」  
話語未落，他臉上就挨了一記不輕不重的巴掌。  
「狗可不會說話。」  
方才溫文有禮的樣子蕩然無存，金東賢的聲音瞬間變得比外頭的北風還冷，緊接著又往林煐岷的膝蓋後側踢了一腳，林煐岷痛得支撐不住跪在地上。  
「狗也不會站著。」

突如其來的肢體動作讓林煐岷嚇得腦袋一片空白，金東賢蹲下身與他平視，非常輕柔地揉了揉他的頭髮，那動作就像是摸真正的狗一樣。  
「我不會讓你為難的。以後，只要每個禮拜四晚上，出現在這裡好好當狗，我就絕對不會把你的事情說出去。」  
「第一天就到此為止吧，我送你下樓。」  
青年又恢復那副無害的模樣把他從地上扶起來，像是剛剛沒發生過任何事情一樣，送他出了大樓。

頂著比來時更刺骨的寒風踏上歸途，林煐岷絕望的想著，怎麼偏偏就是讓一個這樣的人抓狂到了把柄呢？  
長得一副正常人的臉，但絕對不正常，喪心病狂，腦袋有問題。  
「變態、神經病、反社會。」  
走在路上，嘴裡吐出不成句的咒罵，他恨恨地啐了一口。

[4]  
禮拜四轉眼又到了，別無選擇的他懷著忐忑不安的心情抵達指定地點，金東賢今天倒是準時下班，站在門口笑瞇瞇的迎接他。

「好，開始吧。」  
進到屋子，金東賢放下東西，拍了一下手。  
林煐岷怒瞪著眼前的男人，接著不情不願的四肢著地，呈現爬行的姿勢。  
「嗯，很乖。」金東賢讚許的輕拍了他的頭頂一下。  
媽的，還真的把他當狗，被羞辱的感覺讓人難以忍受。  
「你到底想幹嘛—」  
他咬著牙說話，臉上馬上又被搧了一記巴掌。  
「我說過了吧，狗不會說話。別讓我一直重複。」  
男人的聲音冷峻，像是下達最後通牒般的警告，讓林煐岷不由自主的打從心裡感到害怕，乖乖閉上了嘴。  
「狗只會叫而已，知道嗎？」  
林煐岷點了點頭。  
「那現在叫一聲來聽聽？」  
「...............汪。」  
「真的好乖，一教就會。」男人兩隻手輕輕搔抓著他從下顎到耳後的肌膚，以示獎勵。

「現在來做些基本訓練，坐下。」  
聽到指示的林煐岷愣了一下，要怎麼做？還在猶豫的時候，金東賢馬上毫不留情的狠狠打了一下他的臀部，痛感讓他的下半身短暫的發麻。  
「唉，怎麼連坐下也不會呢？」  
儘管落下的責打不甚用力，並不是無法忍受的痛感，但害怕持續遭受懲罰似乎是動物的天性，林煐岷趕緊在腦海中回想狗的坐姿，變換成蹲坐姿勢，兩隻手放在腳前面。  
「你看，這不是做到了嗎？好孩子。」  
男人翻臉比翻書還快，情緒陰晴不定，現在好像又開心了。金東賢伸出手，手掌觸碰到林煐岷頭頂的時候，或許是下意識的害怕被打吧，他瑟縮了一下。金東賢輕揉著他的頭髮，低聲笑道，「不要怕，沒做錯事情就不會被處罰的，我會對你很好。」  
誰相信啊，垃圾，變態。  
「那現在，乖狗狗，再叫一聲？」  
金東賢的指節有節奏的敲擊著地板，只敢在心裡不斷叫囂的林煐岷克制不住身體的發抖，一邊順從的發出「汪汪」的狗叫聲。

[5]  
從奇怪的遊戲開始，已經過了一個月，隨著日子推移，林煐岷越來越想不透金東賢這樣做的意義。本以為對方是想羞辱自己，或是暴力相待，但這腦袋有問題的男人真的很執著的把他當成真正的狗在對待，只要他遵循著作為一隻狗應有的行為模式，不站立、不說話，乖乖執行金東賢下達的命令，金東賢就不會對他做什麼，在週四晚上的時間裡，像個養狗的普通單身男子一般，自顧自的吃著晚餐、看著電視影集。

話雖如此，雖然他什麼事都不用做，但白天工作，晚上還不得休息，維持著蹲坐姿勢持續發呆的林煐岷不敵睡意，開始搖搖晃晃的點起頭。

「我們來練習新的口令。」  
突然之間聽到金東賢的聲音，他嚇得馬上坐直，保持蹲坐姿勢久了，他的手腳和腰部都痠麻不已。  
現在被教導的口令有坐下、趴下、爬行，金東賢追加的口令是「躺下。」  
林煐岷身體側躺柔軟的厚地毯上，手腳往一個方向擺放著，方才痠痛的身體部位馬上得到了緩解。  
「好，就教到這裡。乖乖躺著吧，狗狗也是可以睡覺的。」  
聽著金東賢的腳步聲遠去，林煐岷儘管努力想要維持清醒，但真的太舒服了，他竟不知不覺就這樣睡去。

[6]  
他已經有點習慣了這樣的生活。隨著緊繃的神經逐漸放鬆，週四晚上的時間流逝也變得不再那麼慢。今天金東賢回來晚了，林煐岷就站在大樓門口呆呆的等，看起來倒真的有幾分憨傻大型犬的感覺。  
「哥，真的不好意思，今天晚下班了。」小跑步到他跟前的金東賢還喘著氣，不在那個空間的時候，活脫脫就是個溫良恭儉讓的好青年。金東賢忙不迭的道歉，聲音帶著歉疚，林煐岷什麼也沒說，只是點點頭，隨他上了樓。

進到房子裡，金東賢馬上開了暖氣，林煐岷脫下外套，正認命地準備趴到地上，開始今天的懲罰遊戲，肚子卻在此時不爭氣的大叫了一聲。  
「咕嚕。」  
聽到聲音的金東賢轉頭驚訝的看了一眼，已經習慣在這個空間中不能保持站立的林煐岷趕忙用狗的姿勢蹲下，因為意外的事件臉色漲紅。

「哎呀，肚子餓了，該怎麼辦呢，我忘記買狗飼料了。」  
金東賢皺起眉頭，真心的煩惱著，聽到他的話，林煐岷心裡鬆了一口氣，畢竟寧願餓死他都不願意吃飼料。  
「可憐的孩子。」走到林煐岷跟前彎下身，金東賢憐愛的抓了抓他的下顎。「我馬上弄吃的給你，再忍忍喔。」

廚房不一會兒傳來混合著紅酒味的牛肉香，林煐岷肚子是真餓了，被那香味弄得心癢難耐，手頭拮据又不擅於料理的他一般總是簡單的即食品或泡麵果腹，不知道已經多久沒吃過像樣的一餐。

「來了來了。」十來分鐘後金東賢端著一個底部平坦的大缽，裡頭盛裝著剛煮好的紅酒燉牛肉，放在林煐岷前面的地板上，示意他低下頭來用餐，林煐岷困擾的皺起眉頭。  
「不吃嗎？」  
趴在地板上把頭埋進碗裡吃這個動作真的太過獸性，即使林煐岷的肚子很餓，也還不到為了一頓食物徹底放棄人類尊嚴的想法，金東賢嘆了一口氣。  
「看來是脾氣特嬌貴，需要特別照顧的狗狗呢，好吧，也是有這種的......」一邊咕噥著，金東賢跑去廚房取了一支不鏽鋼湯匙，盤腿坐在林煐岷面前，舀起一塊牛肉，細細地吹涼。  
「吃吧。」  
湯匙碰到嘴唇，林煐岷乖乖張嘴吃進了食物。  
真的好吃，咀嚼時溢出的肉汁與紅酒的芳香讓人湧起無上的滿足感，一勺一勺餵他吃著晚餐的金東賢，到中途時卻突然停下了動作，若有所思。  
「......手。」  
把碗放在旁邊，金東賢對著林煐岷手心朝上，下了一個指令。  
手？  
林煐岷有些遲疑的把自己的手放在金東賢的手上，金東賢馬上開心的笑了，再餵了一塊牛肉進了林煐岷的嘴巴。  
「左手。」  
「右手。」  
只要乖乖依著指示，把手放在金東賢的手上，他每次都能得到一塊牛肉。

「怎麼這麼聰明呢，我們乖狗狗。」餵食訓練結束，金東賢一如往常搓揉著他的頭髮，語氣欣喜得彷彿他剛才做了什麼了不得的大事。  
「好乖、好棒、好孩子。」聽著甜蜜的嗓音湧出源源不絕的誇讚，林煐岷心中油然而生一股荒謬的成就感。只要配合著做這些一點難度都沒有的白癡事，就能吃到好吃的食物，得到稱讚，狗的世界還真是簡單。  
「今天的晚餐好吃嗎？」  
「......汪。」  
聽到林煐岷的答覆，金東賢笑得更開心了，輕輕搓揉著林煐岷的耳朵，說著我們狗狗連叫聲都特別好聽。

[7]  
其實當狗也挺好的。對於最近開始偶爾冒出這種想法的自己，林煐岷覺得很危險，他甩甩頭，試圖把可怕的想法拋諸腦後。確實沒有想像中可怕的事情發生，但把人當狗還不奇怪嗎，自己只是因為被卑劣的手段威脅才繼續這奇怪的遊戲。

是這樣的沒錯吧，曾經是。

每週四晚上，在舒適溫馨的小公寓裡，餓了就有人親手準備美味的料理一口一口地餵，累了就倒臥在比他自己的廉價床墊更舒服的厚地毯上睡覺，其餘的時間要不就是配合金東賢一時興起複習的基本訓練，只要照做了，金東賢就會予以誇張的讚美。只要好好聽話，就能得到主人無條件的寵愛，這簡明易懂的規則伴隨著規律的正向反饋，讓林煐岷在獎勵帶來的成就感和滿足感下，越來越深陷其中，而他並沒有意識到這一點。

今天的金東賢顯然有些疲累，大概是煩惱著工作上的事吧，心不在焉的餵食完林煐岷，就坐倒在沙發上打開電視，卻眉心緊皺地呆坐著，也沒在看正播放著的劇集。  
趴在地上的林煐岷有點無聊、有點空虛。他爬行到金東賢腳邊，輕輕用頭蹭了蹭金東賢的小腿。  
「怎麼了？」  
「汪。」  
「我們狗狗寂寞了嗎？」  
「汪。」  
「對不起啊，今天都沒有好好陪你玩。」男人放下遙控器，捧起林煐岷的雙頰，溫柔又仔細的以略帶勁道的指腹按摩了林煐岷的整個頭部、頸部，再順勢撫摸林煐岷的背。被觸碰過的地方留下溫暖的手指觸感，而他還想要更多，低聲嗚咽著把身體靠過去，索取更多的撫摸和安慰。

[8]  
「狗狗過來。」  
金東賢拍拍沙發，林煐岷笨拙地爬行到男人腳邊。

「今天送你禮物。」  
金東賢鄭重地從公事包拿出精緻的紙盒，拆開包裝後，裡頭是一條高級的皮製項圈，染成漂亮的深藍色，還鑲著幾顆水鑽。  
「我們狗狗戴上去一定很好看。」一邊發出感嘆，金東賢取出項圈，繫在林煐岷的脖子上。狗的項圈尺寸較大，金東賢一番苦戰，幸好調整成最小的尺寸後還算符合林煐岷的頸圍。  
「啊，好漂亮。」  
金東賢拉了拉項圈，確定鬆緊沒有問題，滿意地在林煐岷髮旋處親了一下。  
漂亮嗎？林煐岷沒有答案也不關心，但是金東賢看起來很喜歡。

「戴了項圈才知道是我們家的狗狗啊，我的狗狗。」  
林煐岷抬頭看了金東賢一眼，男人望著他的目光既珍惜又纏綿。他伸出舌頭，舔舐著金東賢的手，金東賢把手指伸進他的嘴裡，他就小心翼翼地含著、吸吮著，直到手指被抽出，牽著一條曖昧的銀絲。

「做得很棒。」  
又得到了稱讚，林煐岷滿足地瞇起眼睛，汪汪地叫了一聲。

[9]  
因為表現得好，所以大型犬得到了上沙發的恩准。兩人座的沙發不算大，超過180公分的林煐岷躺臥在上，就沒剩多少空間了，但金東賢也不在意，坐在沙發剩餘的小小一角，讓林煐岷的上身枕著自己的大腿。

電視播著以活屍為主題的影集，金東賢看得很專心，但林煐岷毫無興趣，狗對人類的電視劇本來就是一點也不關心的。

他有些不滿的輕咬主人的手。  
「啊，無聊了嗎，可是現在演到精彩的地方呢。」  
金東賢瞟了林煐岷一眼，其姿勢微轉向正面，像極了翻肚子示好的狗，他視線轉回電視，一邊用手來回搓揉林煐岷平坦的胸腹。

金東賢的手部動作全無邪念，就只是給予鬧脾氣寵物的安撫，然而無意的撩撥更為致命，修長的手指來回劃過林煐岷的胸口，讓他胸前的兩點因為被刺激而弄得微微突起，金東賢的手彷彿帶有火種，凡觸摸過的地方都讓林煐岷的身體熱燙了起來。

正好是廣告時間，不尋常的動靜讓金東賢的注意力暫時離開電視，枕在自己大腿上的林煐岷雙唇微張，扭動身體喘著氣，褲襠處已經明顯隆起。  
「哎，真沒辦法，狗狗沒有結紮的話總會這樣的。」

手指下探到林煐岷的褲頭，解開束縛後，那東西就直挺挺地彈出來，金東賢握著上下套弄著，聽到越發劇烈的喘息聲。  
「嗯......嗚......」依循著動物本能的狗狗只是努力蹭著金東賢，索求著更多的快感，然後在一個身體劇烈的顫抖後，噴灑了白濁的液體在金東賢的手上。  
「啊，弄髒了。」  
金東賢喃喃自語，準備伸手去拿衛生紙，林煐岷卻已張開嘴，細細舔舐掉金東賢手上的東西，他舔得十分仔細，連指縫都好好地清理了一番。

「乖孩子，都清乾淨了。以後也都幫你做。」  
聽到金東賢的話，林煐岷才剛解放過的下腹又湧起一陣熱流。

[10]  
結果離開了男公關店，林煐岷還是過著白天和夜晚的雙面生活，只是現在變成白天當律師，晚上做一條狗。

林煐岷領口別著律師徽章，西裝筆挺的走進金東賢所在的公司，進行例行的案件進度商討。櫃檯接待的小姐把他帶到小間會客室，推門走進來的卻不是金東賢，是個相貌普通的陌生男子。

「林律師，您好，案件負責人現在在開會臨時走不開，我這邊先來跟您討論進度。」  
他頷首，男子在桌子對面入座，隨著他說明案件內容，來自對面的眼神卻越發奇怪。  
「......林律師，我們是不是在哪裡見過？」  
「有嗎？」  
突如其來的詢問讓林煐岷十分困惑。  
「大概在三個月前吧，就是，在一間應酬的男公關店......」對方的話語到此打住，林煐岷感覺自己背上爬滿了冷汗。  
的確，他依稀記得當天的男客不只金東賢一人，但畢竟沒有太多接觸，已經想不起那些人的樣貌。  
「您認錯人了吧。」  
「可是您的下垂眼很好認。」不顧林煐岷的反駁，對方似乎認定了這個事實。

「律師在那種地方兼職可不太光彩？」  
這樣說話的方式意圖為何，他再熟悉不過了。他張開嘴，正要自暴自棄地問對方想要什麼報酬，會客室的門被推開了。  
「前輩抱歉，我會開完了，這邊給我接手就可以。」金東賢抱著厚厚一疊資料走進來。  
「我說東賢啊，你那天晚上也有去的，應該對林律師的臉有印象吧，那個男公關？」男子嘿嘿的笑了兩聲。  
「......前輩，你認錯人了吧？」金東賢的語氣充滿著篤定、沉著，從容的反駁著。  
「是不是那天晚上喝太多了？哪有像林律師的男公關啊？」  
「可是、可是明明就有......」  
「你絕對認錯人了。這樣對律師也太失禮了吧，你看看人家的臉色多難看。」  
林煐岷緊緊抿著雙唇，握緊拳頭，金東賢的話語巧妙將其解釋為被誤認的憤怒，男子被金東賢太過確定的語氣唬得一愣一愣，趕緊低下頭道歉，「啊，真的不好意思，我可能認錯人了吧.......」隨即逃出了會客室。

「哥，還好吧？」  
林煐岷仍咬緊了牙關，嘴唇不住顫動。  
「沒事，放心，我會去應付掉的。」金東賢的低語卻讓林煐岷的心更加絕望。

只是三個月前的一個晚上，就讓他走在人生崩壞的懸崖上，他可是在那間店待了兩個月的時間，接待過的客人來來去去，說不準在什麼時候又會被這樣認出來，而這個吃人的社會裡，所有人都不懷好意，只想著要用這小小的情報掐住他的咽喉，逼迫他吐出相對應的代價，就算他答應了一個、兩個，後面卻還有無數個威脅在等著他，讓他永世擺脫不了這種恐懼。

他想起了眼前的金東賢也是那些人的其中一份子。

「我不幹了。」他語氣空洞的說著。  
「禮拜四，我不會去了，你想說就去說吧，反正即使不是你，也遲早會有別人發現，要我做這做那的，毀掉我的人生。」  
「煐岷哥......」  
「我說我不幹了！」他發狠拿起桌上裝著熱茶的水杯，潑了金東賢一身。  
「好吧，就隨哥的想法，我不會說出去的。」金東賢擦拭著西裝被潑灑的地方，淡淡的回應道，帶著一點寂寥。  
「但是這三個月，我很開心。」  
「因為你就是個變態。」  
撂下一句話，林煐岷推開了會客室的門，頭也不回的走了出去。

[11]  
林煐岷不做律師了，原本的兼職變成了正職。男公關店的老闆不計前嫌地張開雙臂歡迎他，畢竟他長相俊俏個子高挑，業績是很不錯的。

骯髒發臭的過去是容易被勒索的弱點，但當放棄了走在陽光下的生活，直接跳進陰溝裡，選擇當隻活在昏暗地道中的老鼠，又有誰能再拿這件事情傷害他呢？

日子照樣過著，一兩個月又過去，他每晚拿到白花花的鈔票，不知比做律師的時候多賺了多少，也不再堅持著什麼賣笑不賣身了，有錢的闊太太掏出錢他就陪對方睡，他似乎有做這一行的天賦，不過一會兒的時光，就成了店裡的頭牌，住進了更大的房子、換了更舒適的床。

只是，很寂寞啊。

蜷縮在床上，他的手指模仿著金東賢對待他的方式，回想那人誇讚他的好聽嗓音，咬著牙又射了滿手。

很寂寞啊。在這個冷冰冰的現實世界裡，好好的當個人，真的很寂寞啊。

[12]  
夜晚不再有大型犬的飼育任務，金東賢也不再有早回家的理由。失去了近日生活中最大的重心，他百般聊賴地流連在酒吧和夜店，一個相貌尚可的女孩貼上來，有雙下垂的眼睛，讓他想到他的狗，於是他帶著那女孩回家。  
春天已經來臨，天氣漸漸回暖，女孩整個人掛在他身上，腳步不穩，他的心卻平靜無波，只是覺得黏膩的體溫有點令人煩躁的熱。下了計程車，他扶著女孩往前走，卻在大樓門口望見一個熟悉的身影。

「煐岷哥？」他心臟狂跳，出聲喚道，高個子的男人抬起頭望著他，那雙眼角微微下垂的眼睛有些發紅，好可愛。

「不好意思，今晚不太方便。」他推開了身旁的女孩，客氣有禮的道著歉，那女孩翻臉罵著髒話，金東賢掏出一把萬元鈔票塞進對方手裡，「給妳搭計程車，真的抱歉。」  
女孩滿意的閉嘴，轉身離去，金東賢一步一步走向林煐岷，像過去一樣，領他進了自己的家門。

「所以說，哥來這裡有什麼事？」  
金東賢雲淡風輕的疑問讓林煐岷瞬間紅了眼眶，也不回答，大顆的眼淚開始不停往下掉。  
「我真的沒對任何人說，公司前輩那些人我也都打點好了，你別擔心。」  
林煐岷還是不停掉著眼淚，抽抽噎噎的吸著鼻子。  
「……汪。」  
「哥不是說不要了嗎？這又是在幹嘛？」  
「汪。」

金東賢想了想，捧起林煐岷那張哭得鼻頭通紅的臉。  
「如果狗狗能說話，現在想說什麼？」  
「…….不要、拋棄我。」話說出口，林煐岷哭得更兇了。  
「不是你自己跑掉的嗎，我才沒有丟掉你呢。」金東賢有些委屈的回嘴。  
「不要、不要再養別的狗。」  
「……那你要好好聽話才行，好好待著，不要再跑掉了。」  
「嗯。」林煐岷用力點了頭。  
「乖孩子。」久違的稱讚讓林煐岷心頭一軟，這回主人給的獎勵跟以往不同，雙唇溫熱的觸感讓他順從的張開嘴，任由金東賢的舌頭進入，舔拭著他口腔裡的每個角落。親吻持續得很久，他有些喘不過氣，幾滴口水順著嘴角滴了下來。

[13]  
深藍色的項圈又回到了他的脖子上，上面還加上了一個鈴鐺，每當他移動身軀，那鈴鐺就跟著叮咚作響，提醒他正在被束縛、被支配著，而這讓他感到非常、非常安心。

當一隻狗真是再幸福不過的事了。

Fin.


End file.
